


Scales

by Meteorga (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meteorga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun edges closer to the secret Ren has been keeping from him since they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales

**Author's Note:**

> This short one-off was written for a friend for a minor universe alternation in which Lie Ren was of Faunus origin. This fic plays with the idea of unconventional animal Faunus. Also, in this fiction, Sun is fully-human.

Ren always wore such long sleeves, regardless of the heat. Small comments directed at him about it were met with a dismissing wave, or an uncomfortable smile— more often met with silence. That shell of constant silence was broken by only two people, his childhood friend Nora Valkyrie, and the energetic blond who was finding ways into Lie Ren’s well-guarded heart.

"Are you okay, dude?" Sun asked, a goofy smile plastered on his face before gradually being replaced with a grimace of nerves.

"I’m feeling just fine, Sun. You needn’t worry yourself." Ren always spoke so casually, regardless of how hard Sun found it to believe. It was frustrating. Having someone you cared about so much not trust you enough to let you in? It merely dug the blade balancing on Sun’s heart in further. Ren played with his sleeves, a sight Sun had grown accustomed to.

"—We’ve got that test coming up, did you still want to quiz me?" The shining smile didn’t appear. Sun willed it to show itself, but his desire went ignored. Ren sensed the change in mood, he felt the chill of ice in his very soul.

"Sun—"

"Yeah?" He peeked up eagerly, hoping for an explanation. Something— Anything. Dark-green sleeves still being played with until Ren’s magenta hues gathered the courage to lock with Sun’s.

"I’m… I’m different." Ren began, his calm tone cracking under this new-found pressure. "I’m not human." A single tear rolled down his pale skin. The sleeves of his tailcoat slowing rising to reveal a patch of vibrant green scales, trailing from his biceps up to his shoulders. "I’m a dragon Faunus." The words stung Ren, words he had kept hidden from all but one until now.

"—So what?"

For a moment, Ren wondered if he had heard correctly. Sun approached, Ren shrinking away until he was halted by hands on his shoulders. “I like you. _Hell_ , I _love_ you even.” Sun bit at his bottom lip. “It just hurts you didn’t trust me with this sooner.”

"Sun, I— I—" Ren’s voice wasn’t complying.

"It’s fine." Sun grinned, all the brightness and compassion in his smile that made Ren fall in love with him in the first place within it. "— _So can you breathe fire, or what_?” Tear drops fell upon the dorm floor.

"That’s none of your concern." Ren said, and he actually started to laugh.

 


End file.
